


Tell me about Yourself

by Eloarei



Series: Hunter x Hunter mini-AUs [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Creepy, Drabble, M/M, Random Pairing Generator, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikalgo takes Flutter out on a coffee date, with partly-unforeseen potential consequences. (That is to say, Flutter has no idea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me about Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is potentially my favorite thing I’ve ever written. I wish I could explain it without giving it away, but it made me laugh pretty much the whole time I was writing it, and it’s only partly because I’m an idiot.

2\. Ikalgo / Flutter / coffee shop  
  
They worked together. They weren't exactly friends, but Ikalgo knew Flutter well enough that going out for coffee wasn't too awkward. At least, that's what Ikalgo was hoping. Flutter seemed fine with it, though maybe a little surprised that anyone would be interested enough in him to invite him out somewhere, let alone on something that resembled a date. It wasn't that he was unfriendly, but Flutter was more invested in his work, getting the job done, than having relationships. He wasn't even that close to his boss.  
  
Ikalgo didn't mind that Flutter was a bit of a loner. In fact, he liked that about him. It was just one of Flutter's many qualities that he found attractive.  
  
“So, I know we work together,” Ikalgo started, hoping he sounded fairly casual, “but I'm not sure what it is you do, exactly.” He wrapped an arm around his warm drink and lifted it to his mouth, watching Flutter and waiting politely for his response.  
  
“I mostly handle surveillance for Leol-sama,” he said with a small smile that showed his pride in his work. “Those dragonflies you might see around sometimes, those are mine.”  
  
“Wow, and you can see through their eyes?”  
  
Flutter nodded. “Yes, it's very useful.”  
  
“I can imagine!” Ikalgo said, eyes widening in excitement as Flutter confirmed what he'd gathered through previous observations. That sounded like a great ability! Not only to be able to fly through the air (much like a squid soaring majestically through the depths of the ocean, he thought dreamily), but to be able to see practically anything, anywhere. How liberating.  
  
Flutter took a sip of his drink, catching the straw in his beak, and Ikalgo speculated for a moment that it would be annoying not to have fleshy lips ( _his_ body was 90% flesh, and it was definitely his favorite way to be, in that regard), but that he could stand it for the sake of being able to fly.   
  
“What about yourself?” Flutter asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that was more bird-like than insect-like. “You must have an interesting ability if you're working for the King.”  
  
Ikalgo laughed, and in his mind he laughed some more. “Ah, it's not really something I can talk about in public.” He leveled an inviting look at Flutter and inched one of his arms across the table to where Flutter's own hand was still sitting near his drink. “But we could go back to my place and I could _show_ you?”   
  
The nervous laugh that escaped Flutter was followed by a stuttered “y-yes, we could do that, if you want”, so they gathered their things, tossed their trash, and headed out of the cafe into the warm night.  
  
Ikalgo could barely keep himself together at the prospect of what lay ahead. Flying unencumbered through the warm, breezy, summer night sky sounded like a dream. _'Though it would be better if it was winter,'_ he thought idly as he led the way home.  _'He'll rot pretty fast in this heat. Shame, too. I have a feeling I'll want to keep this one for a while.'_   



End file.
